The Angel
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: Alt ending to 'Bad Girls' I like Happy endings :


**The Angel**   
angels_slayer_lol 

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutly NO claim over these characters. That wonderful power belongs to Joss and all the peeps at Mutant Enemy and Fox etc etc etc.   
**Rating:PG13**   
**Authors Notes: **This is my first BF fic coz i am a straight up BA fan. BA 4 eva. But i had this story in my head so i wrote it to get it out.   
**Summary: **Alternate ending to Bad girls. I lurv happy endings :) 

--------------------------------------

"You killed a man."   
"No you don't get it. I don't care."   
"I think you do.'   
"Look B I've just finished telling you I don't so back off."   
"No Faith. It's not going to happen. Look, you may be able to convince yourself that this isn't happening but you can't convince me. The pain is in your eyes.'   
"Oh and now you're a mind reader?"   
"When your boyfriend is 200+ you get used to reading emotions through the eyes. Faith please. Please tell me what you are feeling. I know that you aren't used to putting your emotions forward but...please let me help." 

Faith tried to look away but couldn't. 

= Oh God she probably knows that I can't resist that look. Why does she always make her eyes go like that? = 

Faith turned and sat down on the bed. 

"You don't know what my life was like B. Abuse of all different kinds from my mum and her various boyfriends. It was harsh."   
"Please tell me" Buffy pleaded.   
"I was krap at school. Hell I was krap at life. The only things that I considered myself to be good at was gymnastics and looking after Autumn."   
"Who's Autumn?"   
"She was my little sis. 4 years younger than me."   
"*Was*?" 

Faiths voice had gone so soft that if it wasn't for super hearing Buffy would never have heard her. 

"Mum had gone out, probably to go and but more booze, I don't know. I left Autumn watching TV so that I could go out and buy us some food. Mum never bought us any, she just ate it. My mum's boyfriend of the month came home just as I was going out. I came home to find him gone and Autumn lying in a pool of blood. Buffy it was awful. I hotwired a neighbours car and raced her to the hospital. I was there for four hours before a doctor came out and told me she was brain dead. Autumn had internal bleeding which they couldn't stop and she had lost a lot of blood through various cuts and gashes across her body. She had been raped. He had raped her. God Buffy I loved her so much. She was so beautiful." 

Buffy pulled Faith into a hug. The younger slayer cried into Buffy's shoulder. Buffy couldn't believe what she had just heard. He heart went out to Faith and she felt tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. 

"What happened?"   
"Mum didn't care. She just said that it was one less that I had to work for. I waited a few days till I could organize the space for a grave. I didn't have much money so I had to dig the hole myself and bury her. The next morning I took the money I had made the previous night and rented out a hotel room in Boston. For two years I waited and prayed for a second chance. About eight – nine months ago a lady came by while I was working. I knew that I also attracted girls so I wasn't phased. We went back to her home and she told me about my destiny as a Slayer. I was like 'whatever' and walked away. The next night I found my first vamp. Of he found me. I'd seen Dracula so I put a piece of wood through his heart. I was so surprised when it worked. I went back to who I now know was my watcher. The night she died, all I could think was that I had failed again. I could never protect the people I love." 

Buffy took a Kleenex out of her pocket and gave it to faith. 

"Just before she died I asked her what had happened to the other slayers before me. She pulled a picture out of her desk and gave it to me. She spoke with such admiration of the only slayer ever to defy death. After that all I wanted to do was meet you. When she died I realised than there was nothing left for me in Boston so I hitchhiked here. I tried to forget everything. But the memories came back, especially when I saw Kakistos. I put up as many walls as I could. You're the first person that I've ever told this to. Even my Watcher didn't know."   
"Glad I could help." 

_Spend all your time waiting   
For that second chance   
For a break that would make it okay   
There's always some reason   
To feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day   
I need some distraction   
Oh beautiful release   
Memories seep from my veins   
Let me be empty   
Oh weightless and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight. _

"I thought you were in danger tonight. I wanted to protect you. Maybe I could save at least one person in my life."   
"Faith. You saved me more times than I can count. I feel like I should be protecting you." 

Faith got up and went to the window. 

"You should go. Your mum will be wondering where you are." 

Buffy came and stood next to her. 

"Faith come and stay with us."   
"What?"   
"I've got to get you out of here. Come and stay with me and mum. We have a spare room that would look great with a bed in it. For now you can sleep in my room."   
"B, I can't"   
"Yes you can. Please come and stay with me and mum. I hate to see you living here."   
"You don't think Joyce will mind?"   
"Nah."   
"Um okay. Let me get my stuff."   
"Faith do you have a phone?"   
"Yeah by the bed."   
"Thanks." 

Faith smiled and went to the bathroom. Buffy went to make a phone call as Faith went to pack. As Buffy hung up the phone faith came back. 

"Come on you could really do with a good nights sleep." 

Buffy took Faiths hand and led her out the door and down the street. 

_In the arms of an Angel   
Fly away from here   
From this dark cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of an angel   
May you find some comfort here. _

As they walked into Buffy's street faith asked a question that had been bugging her for a while. 

"Can I change?"   
"It's not a matter of change. It's a matter f living a zig-zaggy life."   
"huh?"   
"Think of life as a piece of string. If we put it in a straight line and follow it then life would be extremely boring. But if we put a few twists and turns, maybe even some loops and zigzags then life will become more interesting. What I think is wrong in your life is that every time something bad happens you try and cut the piece of string and start with a fresh piece. But every time your memories catch up because memories follow you wherever you go. You have to try and accept it. Things happen that you can't stop but instead of trying to cut loose and put up barriers to stop the memories, put in a zigzag and work through the problem."   
"And what if I don't have the strength to do that?"   
"That's friends like me come in. In fact any friend can help you through and be there when they're needed."   
"I guess that makes sense."   
"Good. Now I can introduce you the not so wonderful world of my cooking." 

They walked into Buffy's house and found the whole gang looking at them. Only Xander and Angel looked angry. Xander spoke up before anyone else had the chance. 

"Great so now two murderers are invited inside. Well at least you can revoke one of them. I guess bad and evil really are your styles huh Buff."   
"What?"   
"Well first Angel. Now Faith. Who's' next? The ghost of jack the Ripper?" 

Faith slumped down against the wall. 

"Alexander Harris, what the hell is your problem?"   
"My problem is that faith murdered a man and instead of going to the police you're acting all la di da."   
"You have no idea of the circumstances Xander. And I really don't think that it's up to you to pass judgement."   
"Well someone has to. Because I personally don't want to end up on the wrong side of one of your stakes." 

At that point faith got up and ran out. 

"Thanks Xander. For your sake you had better not be here when I get back." 

Buffy ran out the door after Faith leaving behind a hurricane of words that followed her out the door. Faith had managed to run an entire block before buffy caught up with her. 

"FAITH"   
"I should have known."   
"Faith"   
"I'm a killer and that's all they'll ever see."   
"No it's not."   
"Buffy just let me go."   
"No, you can't run away. Remember, curve around this. I can help"   
"And what if I don't want to? What does it matter?"   
"It matters to me." 

Faith stopped walking and turned to Buffy. She ran a finger over Buffy's cheek. 

"You look almost exactly how I imagined Autumn if she had reached your age. She had the same colour hair and eyes. She was so sweet and beautiful, like you." 

Faith fell down crying in the street. 

"Please don't run away from me. I want to help. If you won't do it for me do it for her. Live life as if she was standing right next to you. Xander's the only one who felt any hatred toward you. Everyone else was there as your friend."   
"Yeah Angel looked real happy."   
"My guess is that Xander said a few things before we arrived. Plus he was probably a little hurt that I didn't tell him right away. I'll talk to him when we get back. Faith this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Giles told me. The council will work it out. Now will you please come back with me?" 

faith smiled slightly and stood up. 

"Okay." 

_So tired of the straight line   
And everywhere you turn   
There are monsters and thieves at your back   
And the storm keeps on twisting   
You keep on building the lies   
That you make up for all that you lack   
It don't make no difference   
Escaping one last time   
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness   
oh this glorious sadness   
that brings me to my knees. _

When they got back they found everyone gone and two notes were sitting on the table. One in Willows writing and one to Buffy in Angels flowing script. Buffy opened the first one and read it aloud. 

"Dear Buffy and Faith, 

Sorry about Xander. Now he has another reason to hate Angel as well as Giles. Giles went all ripper and broke his nose and Angel went psycho at something he said about you and literally kicked him out of the house. Faith, despite what Xander has said the rest of us don't think any the worse of you. We hope you accept this and if you need anything we'll be around. See you in a couple of days. Just relax and eat lots of chocolate and ice-cream." 

"They've all signed it. Well except Xander."   
"All of them?"   
"Yep. That's what friends are for."   
"What's the other one?"   
"From Angel."   
"Um look, I'll go and get changed, leave you to read in peace." 

Faith returned a few minutes later. 

"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah. I was right, Xander said a few things especially about me and him. It got him pissed. I'll go and see him tomorrow and calm him down."   
"Buffy, thankyou."   
"For what?"   
"Helping me through this."   
"It's okay, I'm glad you trusted me with your secrets. Now do you trust my cooking or should we wait for McDonalds in the morning?"   
"Mornings good."   
"Cool. Come on you can sleep in my room." 

Just before Faith got into bed, she went to the window and looked out at the stars. 

"Autumn, I hope you know that I am sorry and I'll always love you." 

As she was drifting off to sleep a voice whispered in her mind. 

"I know and I'll always love you." 

_In the arms of an Angel   
Fly away from here   
From this dark cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of an angel   
May you find some comfort here.   
Your in the arms of an angel   
May you find some comfort here. _

The End. 


End file.
